Umbridge Needs To Shut It
by The Marauder's Authors
Summary: One-shot! Tonks' fool of a mother invites Dolores Umbridge round for dinner. Right after she put up the anti-werewolf laws. Tonks struggles to restrain herself from harming the woman as she insults Remus and then Remus himself visits. After the visit, Tonks can't help but give Umbridge one tinsy winsy little slap, well, more like a raw-hand-mark leaving slap. Little RLNT!


Umbridge Needs To Shut It:

"I still don't understand why you invited her over!" Tonks groaned loudly as she slammed the cutlery down on the dining table.  
Her fool of a mother had invited Dolores Umbridge round for dinner and her father hasn't tried to stop her. Tonks knew about the new werewolf laws Umbridge had out up and that made Tonks hate her all the more.  
Of course, her parents didn't know that she was madly in love with a werewolf who insisted that she could do better because he was 'too old, too poor and too dangerous'.  
"Because I bumped into her in Diagon Alley and I was being polite. Plus, I would like to be in the woman's good side." Her mother answered in a factual tone.  
"I don't understand why you want to be on any of that woman's sides." Tonks muttered and her mother glared at her.  
"Now, ladies, lets stay calm and have a lovely dinner with Miss Umbridge, yes?" Ted tried but they both ignored him.  
"I don't see why you hate Dolores so much." Andromeda tried.  
"Because she's a horrible person!" A few seconds after Tonks spoke there was a loud rapping on the front door.  
No body moved. Finally, Ted sighed and stood from a dinning room chair.  
"I'll get it but you two please behave. Especially you, Tonks." He said before walking to the door and opening it to see a bright, big, ball of hot, ugly pink. After a few minutes, Ted walked back in with Umbridge trailing behind him, a fake smiled plastered to her face.  
Hello, Andromeda." Tonks' mother and Umbridge shook hands as before she turned to Tonks. "And you must be Nymphadora."  
"Please, call me Tonks." Tonks smiled tightly at the infuriating woman.  
"Why don't we eat?" Ted said quickly as he felt the tension beginning to rise.  
They all sat down gently at the large, dark oak dining table and Tonks' mother snapped her fingers. Mere seconds later a house elf walked out from the kitchen. They ate there starter in awkward silence, it wasn't until the first course that things started to heat up.  
"So, what do you think about my new laws?" Umbridge said as she cut a slice of her steak. "You know the anti-werewolf ones?"  
"I'm not really sure what to think. I've never really given werewolves a thought." Ted replied.  
"Oh, of course, why would you give such a foul monster any of your time." Tonks clutched her knife and fork, there urge to hurt them woman was becoming unbearable.  
"Well, I think it's an excellent idea." Andromeda commented an Tonks eyes widened in shock. "Werewolves are murderous, dark creatures who I believe the minister should have locked up long ago. I mean, did you hear about that ten year old boy who was mauled to death by a werewolf? Just ten!"  
"Oh yes, it really is disgusting. Werewolves should not be allowed the exist!"  
"Why?" Tonks said in an irritated tone.  
"What a silly question, my dear girl! Werewolves are hideous, disgusting, horrible, merciless. And not just on a full moon either, they're like it 24/7, dear."  
"Your wrong." Everyone turned to gap at Tonks. "Not all werewolves are bad. There are good ones who are trying as hard as possible to fit into society. Then there's people like you who are ruining it for them."  
"Oh really?" Umbridge out her knife and fork down.  
"Yeah, the only time they loose control is on a full moon and even then they have Wolfsbane to try and keep their human mind. When they're humans they can be the most generous people ever." Tonks glared at the blob of pink. Her mother looked a little shocked at her daughter whilst her father looked both curious and proud.  
"And how do you know this?" Umbridge glared at the young girl.  
"Let's see," Tonks pretended to be thinking. "Because my best friend is a werewolf!" Tonks shouted finally at her limit. "What?" Andromeda screeched.  
There was a crack of apparation and then a small, polite knock on the door. Tonks pushed her chair back and stomped to the door. For the first time in the hours since she got home (which was three hours ago).  
"Remus!" She sighed in relief before wrapping her arms around the taller mans waist. When she pulled back she realise how ill he looked and she rushed him in. "Geez, you don't look so good. Come in and sit down, Rem." Remus trudge into the house and made him sit in the living room. Seconds later, Tonks mother, father and Umbridge walked in.  
"Who is this, Nymphadora?" Tonks sighed in frustration as her mother called her by her full name.  
"This is my best friend, Remus Lupin."  
"Remus Lupin, where have I heard that before?" Ted stroked his chin.  
"I can't stay long, Dora." Remus started and Tonks parents looked at Remus. No one called her 'Dora'. "I've only got an hour before my transformation-"  
"Transformation?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, ma'am, I'm a werewolf." All three of the adults looked ready to shout and throw Remus out the house but Tonks interrupted them.  
"Why don't we talk in the hallway?"  
"Yes, that's a good idea." Remus smiled thankfully at her and she have him her brightest smile. They both walked to the hallway and closed the door behind them after walking in.  
"What did you need?" Tonks asked.  
"I need to know whether..." Remus started. "Whether you were serious about what you said."  
"What do you mean?" Tonk raised an eyebrow. "I mean, did you mean it when you said that you didn't care about my age or my wealth or my... condition?"  
"Yes, Remus, of course I did." Tonk said before resting a hand on his cheek.  
"Will you always not care? I mean, will you always care about me?" Remus said not looking her in the eyes. Tonks place her other hand on her other cheek, forcing him to look her in the eyes.  
"No." Sadness filled his eyes but Tonks wasn't finished. "I won't always care about you but I will always, always love you."  
Remus looked both shocked and happy before crushing Tonks' lips in a passionate kiss. He placed one hand in her hair and the other on her waist whilst Tonks' arms slipped round his neck.  
Suddenly, Remus jolted and he pulled away, not looking at her. Slightly confused, she lifted his face to look at him. And she understood. His eyes were glowing amber and traces of pain filtered across them.  
"I have to go." Remus said in a struggled tone before limping towards the front door.  
He yanked it open but before he left, Tonks grabbed him again and gave him a passionate, loving and smouldering kiss. Ignoring the fact that she could feel what might be a pair of wolf fangs. When she pulled back she smiled at him lightly before stroking his cheek.  
"I love you." She whispered faintly.  
"I love you too." He replied with an unbelievably happy and joy filled tone.  
Then he was gone, running to the garden gate before apparating to where he would spend his transformation. Tonks bit her lip after she left, a painfully wide smiled graced her face and she ignored the urge to give a girly squeal. She unlocked the door and almost skipped back into the dining room, her hair practically glowing pink.  
"Why were you talking and smiling at a beast?" Umbridge spat in disgust as soon as Tonks walked in.  
"Because he's my friend." Tonk replied.  
"Why would you be friends with such a horrible monster?"  
"Because he's sweet and kind and thoughtful and always puts others before himself!" Tonks shouted at the infuriating woman.  
"But, sweetie, he's a werewolf." Andromeda tried.  
"So?!" Tonks' voice was getting louder. "You married dad even when your family said no!"  
"Filthy animal, monstrous, blood-thirsty..." Umbridge muttered to herself before Tonks walked up to her and... slapped her.  
Tonks' hand stung a little but she didn't care as she watched Umbridge gasp loudly and bring her hands to cup her cheek where a raw, bright red hand print was now showing clearly on her wrinkled skin. She stood up and looked at Tonks in disgust before apparating out of the house. Tonks threw an apologetic glance at her dumbstruck parents before trudge up stairs where she slipped into her PJ's, collapsed into bed and promptly fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it! Review! ** **~ Moony & Padfoot ~**


End file.
